


A Time-Travel Interlude: Imaginary Friends

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: The King and The Star - The Story of Wyatt Halliwell and Aurelia Potter-Black [2]
Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Time Travel, star!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: In Chapter 5 and Chapter 7, there is references to Aurelia having gone back to the past with Wyatt.This is the first of the time-traveling incidents - when Piper cast a spell to communicate with Wyatt, and brought a future version of her son to the past.There may be spoilers and hints to what I'm intending to include in the main story.





	A Time-Travel Interlude: Imaginary Friends

Aurelia - 21 years old

Wyatt - 24 years old

** A Time-Travel Interlude: Imaginary Friends **

Wyatt Halliwell and Aurelia Potter-Black were walking through the streets of London in her home country of England, enjoying the uncharacteristically warm weather Britain was facing that year. Aurelia was dressed in a white spaghetti strap crop top that showed off her flat toned stomach, a light emerald green asymmetric maxi skirt that revealed her right toned leg up to the knee, emerald green 5” Giuseppe Zanotti suede high heeled sandals with her jewelry consisting of a diamond and emerald Allurez Pear-shaped Emerald & Diamond Solitaire Pendant necklace, Allurez Pear-shaped Emerald & Diamond drop earrings, Allurez Emerald & Diamond ring on her right hand ring finger and a silver and white Avenue Textured bangle set on her left wrist*. Her engagement ring* sparkled on her left-hand ring finger. Her knee-length raven hair was pulled into a high pony, held in place by a matching light emerald green ribbon, her curtain fringe tucked behind one ear and her pupil-less unseeing eyes hidden behind her black Harley-Davidson aviator shades*. Wyatt was wearing a pair of light wash denim jeans, a tan long-sleeved shirt, a cream sports coat and tennis shoes.

The couple was walking arm-in-arm, unhurried and not headed in any particular direction, only enjoying the chance to be a couple without any demon attacks or work responsibilities calling one, or both, of them away from their plans. Despite this rare opportunity, Aurelia was nervous. She had something very important she needed to talk to Wyatt about, but she had no idea how to bring the topic up. They had just cut through an alley street when Wyatt was surrounded by fluorescent white orbs and he disappeared, his arm slipping out of Aurelia’s hold.

“Wyatt?” the young Star called when she felt the magic and his hand slip from hers. Not getting a reply, she focused on the magic she had felt and let out some of her own. Behind her glasses, her eyes snapped open as she swore in a very unladylike manner.

 “He’s in the past. That would explain why the magic felt familiar, even though it wasn’t White-lighter magic.” She said quietly to herself

Silently thanking every deity that she could think of, she closed her eyes once more and focused on _when_ she could feel her fiancé’s magic and, with a small sigh, disappeared as she followed him through the time-stream and into the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the difference in the air, the magic had an underlying current of tension that wasn’t entirely present in their own time. The second thing she noticed was her fiancé’s voice, faint though it was. She followed the sound, coming upon him and two shadowed figures just as Wyatt spoke again.

“But still, this is a fantastic opportunity Magic’s brought us!” He looked around the Observatory, silently noticing the differences between now and his own time. “For me to see the past, for you guys to learn about the future.”

“Oh, no, no! No, no, no.” Piper said in response, echoed by Aurelia, alerting the trio to her presence.

“Who are you?” Paige asked, looking at the tiny raven-haired young woman with slight suspicion.

“Lia?” Wyatt said, looking at her in surprise. “What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?”

“Really, Wyatt.” Aurelia replied, turning to face her fiancé. “You disappear by magical means that is different from your own and you ask why I am here. I followed you when I realized that you were in the past, and clearly just in time too. You can’t reveal anything about the future, it may change it in ways that can have terrible consequences.”

“I wasn’t going to tell them anything major.” Wyatt defended himself, though he knew the younger witch had a point, having had more experience with time travel than he did.

“I know sweetheart.” She replied, a gentle smile on her face as she reached up to cup her right hand around the taller man’s cheek.

Piper and Paige exchanged looks. ‘Sweetheart?’ Paige mouthed to her older sister who was having a hard time seeing this version of her son as anything but her tiny two-and-a-half-year-old baby who was currently playing in his room upstairs. She also didn’t fail to notice the British accent the young woman had, as well as the almost musical lilt in her voice.

“How did you get here?” Wyatt asked as he pulled the witch into a hug, unaware of the by-play occurring between his mother and aunt or the thoughts racing through his mother’s mind.

“I focused my magic to follow you like Grandpa taught us.” Aurelia replied, surrendering to the strong hold he had on her. “Why were you brought back? Do you know?”

“No.” Wyatt replied softly. “Just that Mom had cast a spell to talk to the two-and-a-half-year-old me. And I don’t really remember what I went through when I was that age, they already asked.”

Aurelia nodded in understanding, turning her head so her cheek rested against the broad chest.

Piper shook her head to clear her thoughts, wanting to focus on the reason they now had _two_ time travelers in their Observatory.

“She’s right.” Piper said, referring to Aurelia’s earlier comment, causing the two to loosen their hug and turn to her. “We don’t want to know anything about the future. We don’t want to risk changing it…again.”

“Again?” Wyatt repeated as Piper perched on the arm of one of the chairs.

Paige shuddered for a moment, remembering what they had been through the year before and said as she put her hand on her hips, “Don’t ask.”

“Okay.” The two agreed. They had an idea of what Paige was reluctant to talk about, the adults never being big on keeping anything from them and including Aurelia after her and Wyatt became friends during the Triwizard Tournament.

“But until we find out _why_ magic brought me,” he paused before correcting himself, “us, back, we could at least try and enjoy the moment, right?”

“How did you become such an optimist?” Piper asked him, she had always been the one to worry about a million different things, so finding out her son is the opposite was somewhat of a surprise.

“From you, Mom.” Wyatt replied with a smile, tightening his arm around Aurelia as she listened to the conversation.

Paige scoffs in response as she moved to stand beside the older brunette.

“You must have turned over a new leaf in the future.” She commented to the older woman, crossing her arms in amusement and nudging her gently.

“Don’t count on it.” Piper replied, before sighing as she continued, “So that doesn’t help us with our Wyatt.”

“No.” Paige agreed with a sigh.

They heard a door open seconds before a voice called out.

“Piper, you home?!”

At the sound of the woman’s voice, Piper and Paige moved to stand just behind Wyatt and Aurelia as Phoebe continued what she was saying, speaking loudly as she rushed through the house since she didn’t know where in the house her sister was.

“Okay, the professor gave me some information that I think will be useful-” She stopped just in front of the couple and looked around them to her sisters and continued without pausing. “Who are they?”

“Aunt Phoebe,” Wyatt said, raising his arms out towards the newly arrived woman. “It’s me, Wyatt!”

“Wy-what?” she said in confusion as the tall man walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Ooh!” she patted his back as Aurelia giggled lightly at the shocked feeling she got from the older woman.

“This is so amazing.” Wyatt said as he pulled back from his aunt.

“Did a spell backfire?” Phoebe asked in resignation, turning to her sisters who were still standing behind Aurelia.

“How’d you guess?” was Paige’s response as she gave a shrug.

“Yeah.” Phoebe muttered quietly with a sigh, it really wasn’t a surprising conclusion with how often their spells tended to back-fire on them. She turned to beautiful raven-haired woman standing in front of her sisters and asked, “Who’s she?”

With that question, the three sisters turned to her as Aurelia turned to Wyatt.

“Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige,” he started, walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist (a movement that wasn’t missed by any of them). “This is my fiancée, Lia.”

He didn’t give her full name, or even her full first name; firstly, because they didn’t want to inadvertently mess the future up, and secondly, the couple had been given a very vague explanation during the Triwizard Tournament as to how they already knew her as well as the warning to not call her by anything other than Lia if they ever time-travelled to the past.

“Fiancée?!” The three sisters repeated, various degrees of shock coloring their voices and faces.

“I never thought I’d end up doing the whole ‘meet the family’ twice. In fact, I don’t think people do this after they get engaged.” Aurelia muttered as she faced the three and said louder, curtsying elegantly, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you again.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Piper said, shaking off her shock at the confirmation they just received that the two were together as well as the grace and poise with which the woman seemed to carry herself with. She turned to her younger sister and brought everyone back on topic with her question. “What did your professor say?”

With that question, the conversation turned serious once more.

“Well,” Phoebe began, “She said he probably was talking to an imaginary friend. I mean, that…” She paused, turning to the older version of her nephew and said, complete with hand gestures, “Not you, you know. The, the other you when you were…” she trailed off before adding with a groan, “This is going to be so confusing.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Wyatt said reassuringly, and she turned to him, giving him a smile.

“Okay, imaginary friends,” Paige said, making them turn to her, “Ringing any bells for ya?”

“I’m afraid not.” Wyatt replied regretfully.

“She also said that he’s a little young for an imaginary friend.” Phoebe told them before turning to the time travelers and adding, “Again, not you, just…”

“We got it.” Aurelia reassured the woman before she could start rambling her explanation.

“Right.” Phoebe muttered with an awkward chuckle.

Suddenly Paige groaned.

_“Ah, a te wa_!” Paige cried out in frustration. At the looks she received following her cry, she added, “Sorry.”

“What language is that?” Phoebe asked.

“Maori.” Aurelia replied, recognizing the language. “Your New Zealand charge, right?”

“I remember hearing about him.” Wyatt added.

“Yes, well, he can wait,” Paige replied, “because I think this is a little bit more important.”

“I thought you said there’s nothing more important than your charges.” Wyatt replied, a confused look on his face as he tried to connect the Aunt Paige he was seeing now with the Aunt Page from their time.

“Look, mister,” Paige said somewhat snappishly, “I’m pulling double duty here, okay? So, no guilt from the future for me.”

“Okay. You know what, can we focus on helping him please?” Piper said, slightly irritated at all the side-tracking and wanting to help her child.

“Look,” Wyatt pointedly told his aunt, “all I’m saying is that _someone_ told me that white-lighters were the glue that keeps the magic world working.”

“Oh, _Paige_ told you that?” Phoebe asked with a snort, making Piper smile in response.

“Don’t be so surprised.” Paige told her middle sister with narrowed eyes before turning to the time traveling couple and asking, “Do I ever have a life in the future?”

“You should go, really.” Wyatt says instead of replying to the question.

“We’ll figure this out.” Aurelia added in reassurance to the reluctant woman.

Paige sighed in agreement and said, _“A te wa!”_ before orbing out in a flurry of fluorescent blue orbs.

“Lia,” Wyatt said, making the young woman face him. “You had said there was something you needed to tell me. What is it?”

He was referring to when she had suggested that they go out for a walk. Aurelia shook her head in response.

“It can wait until we sort this current mess out.” She smiled up at him, showing that she meant what she said.

“Okay.” Wyatt said cheerfully, removing his arm from Aurelia’s waist and clapping his hands together. “So, you guys cast a spell to communicate with me, right?” Piper gives a slight nod in response to which Wyatt says, “So, let’s go talk to me.”

He promptly took Aurelia’s hand and pulled her up the stairs, mindful of her blindness. Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks before following the two up. The small group walked in silence, the couple marveling at the changes in the Manor and the sisters marveling at the fact that the little boy they fought so hard for was happy and healthy, and apparently engaged.

They were in the hallway, having just turned a corner, when Wyatt and Aurelia come across a much younger Leo carrying a baby.

“Dad!” Wyatt cried out joyfully as he let go of Aurelia’s hand. The man in question just looked at the tall man in surprise and confusion, utterly speechless as Wyatt continued on, vocally marveling at the differences. “Hey! Look at you, you haven’t changed a bit!” He paused and looked the younger version of his father up and down before adding, “Maybe a little less gray and a few pounds lighter.”

“What?!” was Leo’s confused response as he looked the young man up and down and tried to figure what the hell was going on.

“Future son.” Phoebe said helpfully and when Leo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she smiled at him. “And future son’s future wife.” She added, gesturing to the gently smiling woman who was still wearing her shades, much to their confusion. Aurelia waved in reply as she moved closer to the older man holding the baby. Wyatt’s gaze fell on the baby.

“Hey, is this Chris?” he asked his father, reaching out to the younger version of his brother. “Oh my gosh! He’s so small.” Wyatt took the baby’s hand, who needed no encouragement to curl his tiny hand into a fist around the larger thumb. He dropped his voice a few notches as he spoke to the baby Chris, “Hey, little brother.” Aurelia stood beside her fiancé and ran a gentle figure over the closed fist. Wyatt turned to his mother and asked in a normal voice as he took his hand back from his brother, “Is this before or after he swallowed the marble?”

Aurelia faced palmed as Phoebe winced at the unintentional detail that her nephew just let slip and Piper, who had been looking on at the scene with a small smile on her face, went alert.

“Marble?” she asked, panicked. “What marble?”

“Easy on the future information, honey.” Aurelia groaned, lowering her hand from her face and facing Wyatt.

“Of course. You’re right.” Wyatt said, nodding his head.

“No, but really,” Piper said, not about to let the topic go just yet. “What marble?”

“You want to explain what’s going on?” Leo asked his wife and sister-in-law, shifting Chris to his other arm and pat his back.

“Apparently, they brought me here to figure out what’s wrong with me.” Wyatt told his father cheerfully, clapping him on the back. “And Lia followed me as we were together when I was brought back.” He gestured towards the hallway Leo had walked through and asked, “Is that still my room?”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he pulled Aurelia’s hand went down the hallway. The last thing either of them heard from the ‘adults’ was Leo asking the sisters to explain what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“If you let me see Mr. Bear, I will give him right back, I promise.” A man said to little Wyatt as he crouched next to the little boy’s bed.

“No…” Little Wyatt said quietly, clutching the bear in question close to his chest, as Future Wyatt and Aurelia walked in to the room.

“Hey, don’t I know you?” Future Wyatt said as they came to a stop just inside the room, making the man turn to look at them. The man slowly stood up, a look of surprise on his face as he stared at the tall man.

“Know who?” Aurelia asked as she was unable to see, or feel, the man he was talking to.

“You look familiar.” Wyatt continued in surprise, not answering her question.

“Wait.” The strange man said, his voiced filled with surprise. “You can see me?”

“What do you mean?” Wyatt asked in response. “Of course, I can.”

“Wyatt, who are you talking to?” Aurelia asked, making Wyatt turn to her.

“Wyatt? Lia?” came Piper’s voice from behind them as she entered carrying Chris, followed by Phoebe and Leo. “What’s going on you two?”

“That man,” Wyatt started, turning to face them as he pointed to where he had seen him. “You didn’t see him?” he turned to Aurelia as he asked, “You didn’t feel him?”

“See who?” Phoebe asked, the same time as Aurelia asked, “Feel who?”

“He was just there,” he gestured to where he was pointing, “talking to…me.”

“Me?” Leo asked, making them all turn to him. “What do you mean, you or him?” he gestured between the two versions of his son.

“Both.” Future Wyatt replied slowly before turning to Aurelia and asking, “You didn’t feel him?”

Aurelia shook her head in response.

“You didn’t see him?” Phoebe asked her in confusion as Leo, Piper and Future Wyatt turned to look at the toddler in the bed.

“I’m blind.” Aurelia explained, “That’s why he asked if I could feel the man he was talking to, since I’m an Empath. Sort of.”

“Sort of an Empath.” Phoebe repeated with a frown as Piper handed Chris to Leo and made her way out of the room, heading towards the stairs that led up to the attic. Leo took Little Wyatt and Chris downstairs.

“Yes, it’s my magic’s way of helping me see.” Aurelia said, before elaborating when she felt the older woman’s confusion, “When a person is blind, their other senses become heightened. It’s similar to that.”

Phoebe voiced her acknowledgement as they followed Piper who was insisting that the man Wyatt had seen had to have been a demon.

“I know a demon when I see one and that was a demon.” Piper insisted as she led them into the attic and stalked to the pedestal holding the Book of Shadows.

“But you didn’t actually see him.” Wyatt pointed out.

“Well, okay.” Piper amended slightly before continuing. “Some creepy, invisible guy standing over my son, I’d say that’s a demon.”

“I know how it sounds, mom,” Wyatt said as the older woman put her hand on the Book, ready to open it and start flipping. “But I’m telling you, he just didn’t seem like a demon. He wasn’t threatening at all.”

“I’m actually with your mother on this one, sweetie.” Aurelia said, putting a gentle hand on his arm. “I couldn’t feel him at all, no shadows, no emotions, it was as if you were talking to thin air.”

“Maybe it was just an imaginary friend.” Phoebe pointed out.

“No, imaginary friends are imaginary, hence the name.” Piper refuted. “Plus, you said he’s too young to have an imaginary friend, remember? He’s two.”

“Actually I’m 24.” Wyatt said, earning a glare from his mother. Seeing the glare, he hastily added, “I…I know what you mean.”

“Look,” Piper sighed, opening the Book and flipping through the pages as she continued in a resigned voice, filled with desperation. “You just…you don’t have any idea how much we’ve already been through just to make sure that you turn out okay.” She looked up at her son with worry-filled eyes.

“Mom, I know exactly what you went through.” Wyatt replied gently. “And it’s all going to work out. The fact that I’m standing here in front of you right now, happy and healthy, should tell you that.”

“Okay, fine.” Piper amended. She turned to her son and said, “Then you won’t mind ID-ing the demon, so we can _keep_ you happy and healthy.”

“I think you should at least have a look Wyatt.” Aurelia said, turning to him. “Time isn’t set in stone. The slightest change in the past can have untold and unimaginable effects in the future.”

Wyatt opened his mouth to argue only to receive a stern look from his mother as she said, “Don’t make me ground you.”

Aurelia giggled softly at the by-play as Wyatt walked over to the Book and started flipping through the pages.

“So…just out of curiosity, do you have any cousins?” Phoebe asked, brushing her bangs away from her face, “In the future?”

Wyatt and Aurelia looked over at her with small smiles on their faces.

“No, don’t answer that, either of you.” Piper said to the two time travelers before turning to her sister and saying with narrowed eyes, “Nice try.”

Phoebe pouted at not getting a reply and sighed as Wyatt continued flipping pages.

“Wait a sec.” he said, looking at a page in the Book. “I think you’re right.” Phoebe and Aurelia walked over to the Book as Wyatt continued to speak. “He is a demon.”

“ _Vicus is a demon who preys on children,_ ” Piper read, “ _turning them down the path of evil._ ”

Before any of them can say anything, three demons shimmered into the attic, making the small group look up. One of the demons created a whip and cracked it at the Book. Just as the stand exploded, Piper and Aurelia jumped back to avoid getting burned. A female demon threw a glass orb at Phoebe and Wyatt, both ducking to avoid it. It smashed into the cabinet behind them, causing the knickknacks that littered it to explode. Phoebe let out a small scream at the explosion.

Piper dodged an attack by one of the demons as Aurelia pushed her behind a bookcase to prevent her from being hit by another blast. She turned to face the demon and silently cast a _Protego_ spell to deflect the demons’ whip, causing an emerald green shield to appear momentarily before flickering out as she was thrown into the bookcase by a blast from the female demon.

Piper peeked out from behind the bookcase and saw the female demon running. She tried to blow her up, but only managed to injure the demon’s shoulder, making her fall onto the couch as she clutched her injury. As Aurelia pulled herself up, Piper stepped out from behind the cover of the bookcase as she aimed her hands towards the female demon, who had stood up once more. The demon with the whip saw her and before Piper and Aurelia could do anything, he wrapped his whip around Piper’s ankles and pulled her legs out from beneath her, sending her tumbling down and bringing Aurelia down with her when she had tried to catch the Charmed One.

Phoebe looked out from the table she was hiding behind only to duck back when she saw an energy ball heading in her direction. The table exploded on impact, sending Phoebe flying into another couch with a groan.

Wyatt, seeing his fiancée, mother and aunt on the ground, stood up and faced the trio of demons.

“ENOUGH!” he said in a powerful voice. The three demons looked at him, momentarily paused. “Leave my family alone!” he growled angrily as he raised his hands.

A wave of energy emanated from his hands and completely disintegrated the three demons as well as completely destroy the attic.

“Everything all right up there?” Leo called from downstairs, shaking the two sisters out of their shock at seeing the display of power.

“Oh, yeah.” Piper called back, slightly faint. “We’re fine.”

Wyatt lowered his hands and ran over to help Aurelia up as the two sisters exchanged looks.

“Lia, are you okay?” Wyatt asked in a worriedly, holding her close.

“Yeah.” She replied softly, her hand absently moving down to her bare stomach. “I’m alright.”

Wyatt noticed the movement, but before he could mention it, they heard Leo call out Piper’s name in alarm.

“Go you two.” Piper told Wyatt and gestured to herself and her sister as she added, “We’ll take the stairs.”

Wyatt nodded and took Aurelia’s hand as he orbed them into the kitchen.

“Dad.” Wyatt said as soon as they orbed in, making the older man look at them. “What happened?”

Before Leo could answer, Wyatt and Aurelia’s appearances changed.

Wyatt grew a goatee and a mustache as his hair became longer, brushing the nape of his neck in loose curls and bangs brushing his forehead just above his arched eyebrows. His brown shirt and tan jacket became a black short-sleeved muscle t-shirt, his jeans became black trousers and his running shoes became black chukka boots. Aurelia’s shades vanished, revealing her almond-shaped emerald green pupil-less orbs and the silver markings that surrounded her eyes directly above her eyebrows, on her eyelids and beneath her eyes*, her white top and green skirt became a black silk A-line spaghetti strapped floor length dress with long bell sleeves and a swooped neck*, her hair (which had been in a high pony) opened, parted in the middle and fell to the back of her calves in a tumble of large loose ringlets, her jewelry changed into an Indian style diamond and onyx set inlaid in silver with earrings, a necklace and a headpiece* that rested in the parting of her hair with the slightly larger gems coming to rest on the skin just below her hairline, her tiny and dainty hands were adorned with matching Indian style diamond and onyx bracelet-ring sets inlaid in silver* with the rings on her middle fingers as well as her engagement ring still on her left hand, with her green sandals turning into a pair of black 6” open-toe sandals*.

Just as their appearances finished changing (which had only taken a few seconds), Piper and Phoebe entered the kitchen.

“Wyatt? Lia?” Piper asked, coming to a stop next to her speechless husband. “What happened to the two of you?”

Wyatt didn’t reply. Instead he looked towards Little Wyatt’s high chair.

“Who are you?” he asked in a deep voice.

The remaining four adults turned toward where Future Wyatt was looking and didn’t see any one.

“Who is who?” Phoebe asked

“Wyatt? What happened?” Aurelia asked, as she put a worried hand on her stomach to quell the queasy feeling she had.

“Who’s he talking to?” Piper asked, turning to Leo when there was no reply to Phoebe’s or Aurelia’s question.

“The demon.” Leo replied.

They all exchanged looks for a moment before Future Wyatt orbed out without any warning. The four of them looked at Little Wyatt with worry as the little boy looked back, clutching his teddy bear close to him. Aurelia put a hand to her head as she began to feel dizzy. Phoebe, seeing the younger woman begin to sway, gently pushed her into a chair as Leo explained to them what happened, or at least what he believes happened.

“Are you telling me our child is evil?” Piper asked her husband in a dangerous tone after he finished explaining. “Again?”

“Look,” he said as he walked towards Little Wyatt’s high chair, “all I’m saying is that however he changed Future Wyatt, it started with the bear, okay?” he gestured to the bear as he continued, “he cursed it somehow.” He touched the bear’s paw. “He-he made it glow.”

He looked at his wife and sister-in-law helplessly, who were standing at the table next to Aurelia’s chair.

“Okay, then we need to get that bear away from him.” Phoebe said as she slowly walked towards the high chair and reached a hand out towards the bear. She altered the pitch of her voice when she spoke to the toddler as she took the bear from him, “Can I have this?”

Once she had the bear in her hand she thanked him before quickly moving to stand next to her sister and Future niece-in-law.

Little Wyatt looked at Phoebe before blinking and making the bear return to him in a shower of orbs. Phoebe looked between her, now empty, hand and the toddler before letting out a dejected sigh as her shoulders slumped.

“Phoebe, don’t make him angry.” Piper muttered in warning.

“We need to act fast.” Aurelia said softly, looking up at them from her seat. “He’s getting harder and harder to feel as more time goes by.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “All the Evil that is feeding through our Bond is weakening me.” At the confused feelings she got, she elaborated, “I am a Star. A purely good magical being which is why I didn’t turn evil when Wyatt did, even though my appearance is Dark.”

“Yeah, why _is_ your appearance Dark if you’re not Dark?” Phoebe asked. She had been wondering that since the two changed, but other things had taken priority.

“Wyatt and I are connected, we had been all our lives even if we didn’t realize it until much later.” She replied.

“But if you’re a Star than-” Leo started, his eyes wide with comprehension and dismay.

“I’ll die if we don’t find a way to reverse the Evil that’s been done to Wyatt?” Aurelia finished with a wry grin. “Yes. And if I die, then Wyatt does too.”

“What?!”

 “We’re connected. We’ve been connected for so long that if it were to be severed, we would never recover from the trauma.” Aurelia paused momentarily before continuing almost as an afterthought, “ _If_ we survived that long that is. From all the research we’ve done, most don’t even survive longer than a few minutes after their Bonds are severed, let alone long enough to even try to recover from the trauma.”

“Okay.” Leo said. “We need to find a way to reverse the spell before Future Wyatt does something evil. If he does, then there’s no coming back from that.”

The three women nodded their agreement. Aurelia put her head on the table to try and reserve what little strength she had to try and fight the Evil that was feeding through the Bond.

“I think we should take Little Wyatt and Lia to Magic School.” Leo suggested to Piper and Phoebe as he removed the high chair table. “I think they’ll be safer there.”

“That’s a good idea.” Phoebe said. “And take the Book with you. There may be something in there that can help.”

“What are you gonna do?” Piper asked as she put a gentle hand on her future daughter-in-law’s back, between the shoulder blades.

“I’m gonna get Paige and see if we can find Vicus.” She replied as Leo picked Wyatt up. “Maybe if we vanquish him, this will all go away.”

“And if neither one of those works?” Aurelia asked, standing up slowly with a hand on her stomach.

“Then we’re screwed.” Phoebe said softly. She walked out of the kitchen yelling for Paige as Piper, Leo and Aurelia exchanged worried glances. Leo held Little Wyatt tighter, rubbing his back as Piper did the same to Aurelia.

They stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in thought as they absently heard Paige orb in and Phoebe tell her what was going on as well as what Aurelia had told them.

Walking in to the kitchen, Paige said, “Okay. Phoebe filled me in. I’ll orb you guys to Magic School before returning to help Phoebe.”

She received nods from the three adults and put her hands on them before orbing out. Landing in Magic School, she let them go and orbed back out. Leo put Wyatt on the floor in front of a small table with some toys and went to the bookshelf to start pilling books on a nearby cart. Piper sat on the floor next to Wyatt as Aurelia laid down on the sofa behind them facing the pair, her long hair draped over the armrest of the sofa.

Wyatt smiled as held up a toy to his mother while Aurelia watched. Leo wheeled the now full cart to the other side of the room and began flipping through one of the books to find something that could help them. Piper reached around him to the ever-present teddy bear in an attempt to take it from him.

“Oh, thank you.” She said, only for Wyatt to pull the bear away from his mother. “Sweetie, why don't you let mommy see the bear?” Leo closed the book he was reading and looked over at them. “Come on, why do you want that silly bear anyway? Look at it. Come on.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna convince him like that.” Leo told her, shaking his head.

“I just don’t get it.” Piper cried softly. “I mean, he seems as sweet as ever.” As if in response, Wyatt looked up from his toys and smiled sweetly at her. Piper smiled back at him.

“Of course, he does.” Aurelia said, sitting upright on the sofa.

“So, can you tell me how this boy turns into the future of All Evil?” Piper asked through clenched teeth as she stood up and walked towards her husband.

At the older woman’s question, Aurelia stood up and walked over to them.

“It’s not you as parents.” She told them, particularly to Piper. Her statement was punctuated by an agreeing nod from Leo.

“Yeah,” Piper muttered disbelievingly. “You both can say that all you want, but it’s gotta be.”

“No,” Leo refuted and picked up one of the books he had. “I-I found a reference on, uh, cursed objects changing children in incremental degrees over time.”

“He’s two.” Piper pointed out. “How much could he have really changed?”

“Not much.” Leo admitted. “But if he keeps in this direction, the next 22 years, he can be pretty far off path. He will become the young man we saw.”

“This is ridiculous.” Piper cried out exasperated. She walked around the cart and towards a sofa, followed by Leo and Aurelia as she continued talking. “I mean, if this is all because of that stupid bear,” she gestured to where Wyatt was playing as she sat down, “then there’s gotta be a magical way around it.” Leo sat down next to her as Aurelia sat on the ground next to them, her skirts pooling around her in a wide circle of black silk. “A way to change it. A way to change _him_.”

“Right. Of course.” Leo agreed in a tone that said he believed that there may be more to it.

“Right, of course…but what?” Piper asked, recognizing the tone and the look her husband had on his face.

Leo and Aurelia sighed.

“Curses can be difficult.” Aurelia said. “Especially to break.”

She was speaking from experience in breaking even the simple curses they had learnt at school, to the point that anytime a student was hit with one they had to go to the Infirmary to get it reversed rather than attempting to do so themselves.

Leo made a noise of agreement and added, “Often times, it’s how it came about that’s more important than the magic itself.”

He was referring to the Wiccan perspective, unaware that Aurelia was talking from a different perspective, not that the two were all that different in this particular situation.

“Okay,” Piper said slowly. “We’ll figure out the why later, but right now, we need to fix this.”

Leo and Aurelia agreed before Aurelia groaned and rubbed her stomach.

“Lia?” Piper asked, worried.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Leo asked her, equally worried.

“I’m alright.” She said quietly. At their disbelieving looks, she added. “It’s normal.” Sensing that they still didn’t believe her, she said quietly, “I’m pregnant.”

They looked at her in shock before involuntarily looking at the little boy playing with his toys and back again. Aurelia giggled softly as she realized what the couple was likely to be doing.

“That’s what you wanted to talk to Wyatt about?” Piper asked, remembering what the two had said earlier that day.

Aurelia nodded in response, closing her eyes in sorrow and putting a gentle hand on her still flat stomach.

“You mean he doesn’t know?” Leo asked surprised.

“No. I just found out a few days ago, but we had both been busy with work and today was the first day since that we were able to actually have some time together.” Aurelia sighed. “I wanted to be able to tell him first, rather than have to blurt it out while we’re in the middle of something else like a demon attack or something.”

The two nodded in understanding but seeing that Aurelia didn’t want to dwell on the topic, they focused on the current situation. Piper began looking at spells with Leo while Aurelia went back to Wyatt. She sat down and began playing with him while his parents tried various spells to break the curse. The next half hour passed in silence, broken only by Leo and Piper’s quiet mutterings as they tried spell after spell and by Aurelia’s quiet voice as she played with Wyatt.

As she was playing with the little boy, she heard a familiar sound, although slightly deeper than she was used to.

“Mom. Dad. Lia.” Future Wyatt said as he walked over to them.

“Wyatt.” Aurelia said softly, standing up and moving in front of the table that Little Wyatt was playing at, protecting the little boy from his future self.

“How’d he get in here?” Piper asked, as she and Leo also stood up.

“I’m still a Halliwell, aren’t I?” The time traveler remarked as he looked around the hall and the light that filtered in through the large windows making everything seem brighter. “I always hated this place.”

“What do you want?” Leo asked him.

“What do you think I want?” He asked in reply as he slowly walked towards his parents. “My Lia. And young me. Make sure you don’t screw me up again, try to turn me good.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but you don’t really have a choice in that matter.” Piper snapped at him.

“What are you going to do Mom?” Future Wyatt asked. “Kill me in order to protect me?”

“It’s a thought.” She said.

Future Wyatt scoffed and said. “You always said spanking was barbaric.”

“They wouldn’t have to kill you directly.” Aurelia said, making him look at her in confusion. “All they would have to do is kill me and you will die.”

Future Wyatt’s eyes widened as he realized what she was saying while Piper took advantage of his momentary distraction. She threw out her hands and sent him flying across the room into a coffee table that held a crystal vase, sending it crashing down with him. Aurelia winced as she felt the pain from the blow.

“Ouch. That hurt.” Future Wyatt said as he stood up again. “Seriously never had you pegged as the type pf parent who’d hit your kids.” He orbed across the room to the table where the Book of Shadows was, his orbing taking on the same darkness as a Darklighter. Leo and Piper turned around and saw him glancing at Little Wyatt and Aurelia.

 “You stay away from them.” Piper warned, her maternal instincts firing into overdrive at the threat not only facing her son, but his beloved as well.

Aurelia crouched down and put her arms around the little boy to protect him from is future self and the man she loved.

“Should I stay away from this too?” He asked, gesturing to the Book.

“You can’t touch it.” Aurelia told him.

“Why not?” He asked in response, adding, “It’s my magical inheritance, isn’t it?”

As if to prove his point, he knelt down and reached for it, only for the Book’s inherent protection against evil to kick in and resist him by lighting a fire over its cover and lightly burning the man. Aurelia hissed quietly at the pain as he pulled his hand back.

“You’re evil now.” Leo reminded him. “It will inherently protect itself from all evil, even those it is meant to be passed on to.”

Future Wyatt glared at his parents before stretching his hand out to Little Wyatt and Aurelia, the woman still crouched over the little boy who was unaware of what was happening. Piper and Leo watched, not knowing what their son was doing. They watched as the time traveler’s hand glowed. When nothing happened, they let out sighs of relief which quickly turned to alarm when he flicked his wrist and threw Aurelia across the room and into a bookshelf.  Aurelia groaned, putting an arm around her stomach as she slowly pulled herself up, using the bookcase as support. Future Wyatt’s hand glowed once again, and Little Wyatt was orbed to him.

“Let go of him.” Piper ordered, glaring at the older version of her son as Leo ran to his future soon-to-be daughter-in-law to help her.

“Don’t wait up for me.” Future Wyatt said in response, kneeling next to the little boy as he orbed them out of Magic School, shooting a last worried-filled look at Aurelia who was being held up by his father.

XXXXXXXX

Leo, Piper, Aurelia, Phoebe and Paige were in the Manor’s Observatory after Paige had orbed them out of Magic School. The lights were on as the sun set, casting its dimming glow on the city outside the windows.

“We’re lucky we got out of there alive.” Phoebe said as Paige bandaged her injured arm. “Ouch!”

 “Sorry.” Paige said with a wince before adding her view on her sister’s comment, “We weren’t lucky. Wyatt wanted us distracted long enough to grab Wyatt.”

Piper was sitting at the table with a map and a scrying crystal as she tried scrying for the two versions of her son.

“So now that he has him, what is he going to do with him?” Piper asked, not looking up from the map she was using.

“He wants to take them back to the future, so we can’t change them both back to good.” Leo said, from where he was sitting next to Aurelia, who was laying on her back, as he checked on the baby using a stethoscope and a glass beaker.

“That’s why he needs the Book.” Aurelia said as Leo put the stethoscope on her stomach, cover it with the glass beaker and put the ear-pieces of the stethoscope in his ears to try and listen for the heartbeat. “And he won’t take me with him back to the future, because he’s hoping the temporal distance will weaken the Bond enough so that he won’t die when I do.”

“He’s going to figure out a way to get that Book.” Phoebe pointed out as she watched her brother-in-law. “My nephew is very resourceful.”

“He gets that from his father.” Aurelia said with a small smile to Leo, who moved the stethoscope and beaker around to try and get a heartbeat. It took a few seconds before he stopped and pressed harder on a particular spot. Pausing, he frowned slightly before he looked at Aurelia and gave a wide smile.

“The baby is okay.” He told her, releasing the tension she unknowingly was carrying as she let out a sigh of relief. “There is a very strong heartbeat.”

“Thank the Gods.” Aurelia breathed, putting a hand over her belly as the sisters also let out sighs of relief.

Suddenly, the scrying crystal hit the map and Piper called out, “Found him.” She dropped the crystal on the map and looked over at her sisters. “Let’s go.”

“Whoa.” Aurelia said, sitting up on the sofa and looking at her future mother-in-law. “You can’t just go right to him.”

“He’s going to be expecting that.” Leo added.

“So?” Piper asked. “I can’t just sit here and let my son corrupt himself.”

“Yeah, but that was way too easy.” Phoebe pointed out, agreeing with both sides. “It’s gotta be a trap.”

“Well, whatever we do, we gotta be smart about it.” Paige said.

“She’s right.” Aurelia said before adding in warning. “Wyatt is very powerful and you’re only going to have one shot.”

“Well, we know what his next move is gonna be.” Phoebe pointed out. “He’s gonna go after the Book of Shadows. So, maybe we should set a trap for _him_.”

“He’s not going to attack you here.” Aurelia said thoughtfully, looking around at her future in-laws. “He doesn’t want to have to fight you.”

“But you both said if we go to him, he’s going to be expecting that.” Piper reminded them.

“He will.” Leo said. “Which is why I agree with Phoebe. We should set a trap. Only _I’ll_ be the one waiting for him, not you.”

“ _We_ will be the ones waiting for him.” Aurelia corrected the older man. Before he could argue, she continued, “I am not going to stay back while my fiancée’s heart, and by extension mine and our child’s lives, hang in the balance. And he won’t hurt me. The only reason he threw me to the side is because my magic was interfering with him orbing only Little Wyatt to him.” She had seen him look at her with worry before orbing out with Little Wyatt, even though Leo and Piper didn’t see the look.

“Okay.” Leo said, before frowning in thought. “But why didn’t he just orb both of you to him?”

“They went to the Underworld.” Aurelia replied. Seeing that they still didn’t understand, she elaborated. “He knows that I won’t be able to survive down there, especially since I can’t rely on him to keep me alive because he’s evil and Little Wyatt is too young.”

“Leo. You don’t have any powers to fight him with.” Piper argued, turning their attention back to her.

“Which is why he won’t sense me as a threat.” Leo pointed out.

“If anyone of you are here, he’s not going to show up.” Aurelia added.

“Lia, you’re pregnant, even if he doesn’t know it. You can’t take the risk.” Piper argued, thinking back to how she had been when she was pregnant with Wyatt, before he began projecting the shield around her, and not giving up the Demon fighting because she didn’t want to appear weak.

“I know. But I can at least use defensive magic to keep Leo safe.” Aurelia sighed, trying to fight back the tears and sadness that was threatening to overwhelm her.

“Fine.” Paige said, seeing that neither were going to back down. “Say you get him here. What exactly are you going to do?”

“I didn’t exactly think that far ahead.” Aurelia admitted sheepishly.

“Well, the demon needed Wyatt to trust him, right, to hand over the bear willingly?” Leo summarized his theory, at which the women nodded.

“So, we just need him to give it back.” Aurelia said, seeing where her future father-in-law was going and receiving a nod in reply.

“Leo, I-” Piper started, shaking her head at the thought of all the ways it could go south.

“Look, I may not have any powers, but I’m not powerless.” Leo told her. “I’m his father. He’s not going to hurt me.”

“No? Ever read Hamlet?” Phoebe asked sarcastically.

“Hamlet killed his step-father.” Aurelia reminded her.

 “Close enough.” Phoebe said. “Freud says according-.”

“Woman, can it!” Piper snapped, not wanting to hear any psycho-analytical babble from her sister when they had a very real problem to deal with.

“It’s the only way it can happen, Piper. You know it.” Leo said gently, standing up and walking over to her. He understood her reluctance.

Piper sighed in defeat and looked away as Aurelia stood up and moved to stand next to Leo.

“Alright. Well, any sign of trouble, you call, all right? We’re just an orb away.” Paige said/ asked/ reminded them and received a nod from the pair as Piper stood up.

“Be careful.” She cautioned both of them as she stood next to Paige.  

“We will be.” Leo said as they watched Paige orb the three of them out of the Manor.

Once the last shimmer of orbs disappeared, they looked at each other and sighed as Aurelia picked up the Book. They quietly made their way to the Attic and put the Book in its rightful place on the pedestal.

“Now we wait.” Leo said softly.

“Now we wait.” Aurelia repeated in agreement.

It turned out that they didn’t have to wait for very long. Not even half-an-hour later, Future Wyatt orbed into the Attic, crouched next to Little Wyatt who was clutching his teddy bear in one hand.

“You see that Book over there?” Future Wyatt asked his younger self, nodding to the Book that was on the pedestal, “I want you to bring it to me. Understand?”

As Little Wyatt walked towards the Book, Aurelia and Leo stepped out from the shadows that hid them and stepped over to stand by the pedestal.

“Come on Dad.” Future Wyatt told them, watching Little Wyatt. “You don’t even have any powers. And Lia. You can’t use your magic against me.”

“That right. I don’t, and she can’t.” Leo said with a chuckle.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Future Wyatt asked them. He turned to his father and asked, “Take away my car keys?” he turned to Aurelia and asked, “Make me sleep on the couch?”

“We don’t need to do anything.” Aurelia told him.

“That’s right. You’re gonna stop yourself.” Leo added.

Future Wyatt sneered at him.

“That’s what I always loved about you, Dad.” He admitted. “You’re such a boundless optimist.”

“I know you.” Leo told him, taking the lead as Aurelia carefully listened in case she needed to put up any shields, as well as Leo not wanting her to be in any more danger than she was already in. “I’m your father. And I know you still have good in your heart.”

“Now your optimism just sounds pathetic.” He sneered, making Leo chuckle.

“You know how I know that?” Leo asked him. “Because your fiancée is still alive. And because this child right here,” he gestured to Little Wyatt who was looking between the three adults curiously “still has good in his soul.” Leo turned and bent over to look at Little Wyatt. “Isn’t that right, Wyatt?”

“Get the Book, Wyatt!” Future Wyatt ordered, looking down at the little boy, who clutched the teddy bear tighter in response. “Now!”

“You don’t have to Wyatt.” Leo told the little boy, kneeling down in front of the boy.

“You can come over here to your Daddy if you want.” Aurelia added, kneeling down to the boys’ level, her skirts pooling around her in a wide circle.

“Dad, Lia, seriously.” Future Wyatt said warningly, making the two look up at him from their positions on the ground. “I don’t want to have to hurt you. But if you get in my way…”

“I don’t believe that.” Leo said firmly. He turned back to the little boy and asked as he slowly moved closer, “You mind if I come over there for a second, Wyatt?”

“Stay away from him!” Future Wyatt demanded strongly, as Aurelia stood up gracefully and silently cast a _Protego_ spell, causing a transparent emerald green shield to appear around father and son.

“Is this your Wuvey?” Leo asked the toddler, gesturing to the bear and ignoring the older version of his son. Little Wyatt glanced at his older self for a moment before looking back at his father. “Could I see him please?”

“Get away from him now, or I’ll kill you.” Future Wyatt threatened.

At the threat from her fiancé, Aurelia dropped the shield spell and stepped in between Future Wyatt and Leo where he was crouched next to the toddler, becoming a human shield to protect them.

“You’ll have to kill me first.” Aurelia told him firmly, staring him down despite the large height difference, as she put a hand on her stomach.

Leo glanced around the young woman and looked at Future Wyatt.

“I don’t think you will.” Leo told him as he stood up and moved to stand next to Aurelia. “I don’t think you will kill either of us.”

“I told you to stop.” Future Wyatt said, his eyes rimmed red.

“Look, I don’t know what you and Lia went through, but I was there when you were born, Wyatt.” Leo said, ignoring the near plea. “I gave up my powers for you. I tried to change the world for you…and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You know why?” he paused for a moment. “Because I’m your father. It’s exactly how far you would go for your own children.”

“Stop it!”

 “You want to kill me?” Leo asked. “Go ahead. I gave up my life for you before.”

“I lived because of you, Wyatt.” Aurelia said softly, looking up at him as her unseeing eyes filled with tears as she remembered what they had gone through over the past several years. She paused for a moment before adding, “I’d die for you in a heartbeat, I’d live for you in two, and I’d kill for you in three.” It was a promise they had made to each other when they were in the Hospital Wing after the Tournament ended, as they slowly recovered from what had occurred, particularly during the Final Task.

“Dad, Lia…please.” Future Wyatt said tearfully.

“I love you.” Aurelia said.

“Do you understand what that means?” Leo asked.

Future Wyatt closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as Leo once again crouched down next to Little Wyatt.

“Wyatt, can I see Wuvey just for one second? I promise I’ll give him back to you.” Little Wyatt looked at his father hesitantly, clutching the bear tightly. “You can trust me.” Little Wyatt gave the bear to him. As soon as Leo had the bear in his hand, it glowed gold for a moment before the glow faded. “Thank you. Here you go.” Leo gave the now curse-free bear back to Little Wyatt.

When the toddler accepted the bear back, he glowed gold momentarily as well as Future Wyatt turned good once more. His dark clothes turned back onto the clothes he had been wearing earlier and his hair became shorter, losing the facial hair as well. Aurelia also regained her previous appearance, though she didn’t have her shades on and her hair was still open.

Seeing the couple had reverted back, Leo stood up as Future looked between his father and his fiancée with a confused look on his face.

“Dad? Lia?” he asked in a shaky voice as the two moved closer to him. “What did you…what happened?”

Leo and Aurelia hugged Wyatt before Leo let them both go and picked up the toddler. Seeing the couple were still holding each other tightly, with no indication that they were going to let go any time soon, he took Little Wyatt with him downstairs, so he could call his wife and sisters-in-law back and tell them that everything was okay.

Wyatt and Aurelia stayed in their embrace for some time before letting go.

“I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that I need to hear what it was you wanted to tell me earlier.” Wyatt said softly, eyes still slightly wet as he walked them to the sofa and sat down.

“You’re right.” Aurelia agreed before taking a deep breath. “I don’t know how you will take this, but…I’m pregnant.”

“What?!” Wyatt looked at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Is that a good what or a bad what?” she asked worriedly, unable to see his face only feel his emotions.

“A good what. Definitely a good what.” Wyatt laughed, standing up and pulling her into a hug before spinning her around in joy. “I don’t believe it. We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby.” She agreed, laughing as he spun her around.

“I love you.” He said. “So much.”

“I love you too.”

He lent down and pulled her into a deep kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, she began to shine brightly, her heart filled with joy and happiness, making her shine all the more brighter.

So caught up in each other, they didn’t realize that Aurelia had begun to shine, or that the light had attracted his family to the attic.

Hearing a cough, the couple broke apart and turned towards the sound.

“What was the light show?” Phoebe asked, as the light had faded when the couple broke apart.

“You were shining?” Wyatt asked Aurelia, who was still in his arms.

“With how happy I am right now, it’s no surprise.” Aurelia replied, which didn’t answer Phoebe’s question at all.

“Wait, you had said that you are a Star.”  Leo said, receiving a nod from Aurelia. He turned to the sisters who were still confused. “A Star has a shine the emanates from their heart. The lighter their heart, the brighter the shine.”

The explanation received sounds of understanding from the three women.

The rest of the evening passed quietly, with Aurelia telling Wyatt what had happened and helping him through it alongside his family. The couple also stayed at home with Little Wyatt and Chris, so Piper and Leo could have a Date Night, Phoebe could work on her Psychology paper, and Paige could return to work with her charge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, in the early afternoon, they all gathered in the Observatory to see Wyatt and Aurelia off back to the future.

Phoebe was perched on the table where Little Wyatt was playing with his toys. Future Wyatt had his arm around Aurelia as they stood next to Leo.

“Please tell me Paige is more punctual in the future.” Piper asked them as she paced while they waited for Paige, who was late.

“I thought you didn’t want any knowledge of the future.” Future Wyatt sassed his mother as Aurelia laughed.

“Well, a little wouldn’t hurt.” Piper said, turning to face him.

“Piper.” Leo said in gentle warning.

“What?” she asked defensively. “It’s not gonna change anything, aside from my being constantly irritated.”

Future Wyatt chuckled, the sound mixing with Aurelia’s laugh and making everyone smile as Paige appeared in a shower of orbs.

She said something in Maori, and at the confused looks she got, she said, “That’s ‘sorry’ in Maori.” She turned to the time travelers and asked with a groan, “Do I ever get the hang of this in the future?” at the laughs she got from them she asked, “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Future Wyatt chuckled. “It’s just…who do you think teaches me to be a white-lighter?”

Paige looked up at him before glancing around at the rest of them and pointed to herself as she asked with surprise, “Me?” Piper smiled at her.

“Well,” Aurelia sighed, “I guess we had better get going.”

“Not that it matters with time travel and all, at least this form, but just to be safe.” Wyatt added, receiving nods from everybody. He let go of Aurelia as he turned to his aunt, “Aunt Paige…” she turned to him as he hugged her and said, “thanks for everything you’re about to do for me.”

“Oh, well, you’re welcome, I think.” She replied, hugging him tightly before letting go.

“And thank you for everything you will do to help us when we meet.” Aurelia said with a smile, as she hugged the older woman as well, receiving much the same reply.

“Dad, thanks for not giving up on me.” Wyatt said, turning to his father and shaking his hand.

“You can count on it.” Leo said in reply, pulling his son in for a tight hug.

 “Aunt Phoebe,” Wyatt said, turning to her as she stood up, “you should hold on to that Imaginary Friends paper of yours.”

“Why?”

“For my little cousin.” The two smiled at each other as they hugged tightly, followed by Aurelia hugging her as well.

“And don’t worry about how it will end.” Aurelia told the older woman cryptically as they parted. “It’ll work out in the end as it is meant to.”

She received a confused look from everyone as Wyatt looked at her and asked with a wry grin, “You picked that up from your grandfather, didn’t you?”

“Duh. He practically wrote the book on how to drive someone crazy with all the cryptic nonsense.”  Aurelia replied smugly, making Wyatt shake his head in response as he walked towards his mother.

“Don’t worry about me so much, okay, Mom?” He requested her.

“Sorry.” She replied. “That’s the one thing that won’t change. You’ll understand when your baby’s born.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly.

“I’ll see you.” Wyatt said, pulling back from his mother.

“See you.” She replied as Aurelia hugged her tightly and let go.

Wyatt and Aurelia moved to stand in the middle of the Observatory as Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood side-by-side just in front of Leo. Piper looked down at the paper she held as she cast the spell that would send Wyatt back to the future where Aurelia would follow him using their Bond as a guide.

_“A son in the future, a son in the past_

_Seeing anew what once has passed_

_Return him now to whence he came_

_Right when he left, all now the same."_

Wyatt disappeared in a swill of lights. Aurelia smiled at them one last time before she closed her eyes and focused on their Bond and followed her fiancé through the time-stream and back to their own time, disappearing in a swirl of lights as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Before she even opened her eyes, she could feel the familiar ambience of magic, indicating that she was back in her own time.

“We’re back in our own time.” Wyatt told her, pulling her into a hug. “While I was waiting for you, I checked how long it had been, and it was only a few minutes.”

 She nodded and smiled up at him.

“So, ready to tell the family the news?” she asked him with a grin. “Again?”

“Let’s do it.” He said with a smile as they walked out of the alley hand-in-hand as if nothing had happened, though for them it had been over 24 hours.

_ Links: _

_*Aurelia outfit and jewelry -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879475626482/_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879475626482/)

_*Aurelia engagement ring -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.com/pin/494762709039550349/_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/494762709039550349/)

_*Aurelia shades -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.com/pin/235102043024334940/_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/235102043024334940/)

_*Aurelia marking around the eyes -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470336866/_ ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470336866/)

_*Aurelia dress after being turned Dark -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469349692/_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469349692/)

_*Aurelia jewelry (necklace earring and headpiece) -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879476991236/_ ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879476991236/)

_*Aurelia hand jewelry (haath-phool) -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475820843/_ ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475820843/)

_*Aurelia shoes -_ [ _https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879475391909/_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879475391909/)

 


End file.
